


People shouldn't throw stones at glass houses even if drunk.

by youngjusticewriter



Series: Icarus. [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, hints of alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 12:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: "No," Maes tells him firmly. "It's not that. They are upset about the whole ordeal but it's not just that. They're upset at each other for some reason. Whenever me or Gracia try to bring it up to resolve the matter even Alphonse won't tell what's going on between them."Roy brings the glass to his lips only to pause at the next words Maes says."I've had some birds watching but Edward hasn't bought any ingredients needed."





	People shouldn't throw stones at glass houses even if drunk.

"They're not fine," Maes tells him once he slides into the seat next to Roy. 

Roy doesn't need to ask who are the they his friend is referring to. On one hand he doesn't want to talk about it on the other because he knows Maes is talking about the Elrics he doesn't have to lift his head and look at Maes instead of the freshly refilled glass and ask who they are. 

A dry noise escapes Roy's throat. "Did you expect otherwise?" 

Maes glared at Roy, his eyes squinted in anger not because he didn't have his glasses on. 

It was stupid, Roy knows despite the state he's in. Not what he said - no, that was true. Maes never says it out loud but Roy can tell he doesn't fully approve of how he'd recruited the Elric brothers. Maybe it's because Maes knows Roy still wakes up from memories of Ishval (Their doctors, the red eyes of children, an old man who won't forgive - does it really matter?) wishing he hadn't or fact Gracia had been pregnant with Elissa at the time. 

Finally, the silence between them (because a brothel is never quiet) is broken. 

"It's more than just Tucker," Maes confides to Roy, his mouth thin in a frown. The intelligence officer motions for Molly. It gives her a reason instead of an excuse to get away from the man whose straddling the line of harassment; not that she needs one, Roy thinks. His aunt has always cared more about her girls than the money of a man and that's why Roy's sisters have always been so loyal to Madame Christmas 

"I'm having them go through his research," Roy softly informs Maes before taking the drinking glass off the smooth, wet wood of the counter and finishing his drink with one go. Despite the look in Molly's green eyes she still refills his drink without a single word. Briefly, he can't help but wonder if she'll tell Chris; there's a reason why Roy doesn't drink here often despite often drinking. 

"Perhaps that's why they're upset," Roy tries to explain only for Maes to shake his head after giving Molly a small, thankful smile for giving him his regular. 

Molly tucks in a curl behind her ear and gives Maes a shy smile. Hurridly, she signs "on the house" to Maes, her bracelets jiggle at the motions. She walks off to attend to another customer after that. 

"No," Maes tells him firmly. "It's not that. They are upset about the whole ordeal but it's not just that. They're upset at each other for some reason. Whenever me or Gracia try to bring it up to resolve the matter even Alphonse won't tell what's going on between them." 

Roy brings the glass to his lips only to pause at the next words Maes says. 

"I've had some birds watching but Edward hasn't bought any ingredients needed." 

Instead of thinking on how Maes knows the ingredients needed for human transmutation Roy gently sits down his glass. "He wouldn't do that. Edward knows what the toll is and I reminded him that even if somehow he succeeded he couldn't save Nina from what Tucker did to her. And above all Alphonse still needs him. He didn't have time to waste - in his eyes he's already wasted a year." 

Maes took off his glasses, laying them on the freshly washed bar counter, before tiredly rubbing his face. 

"He lost his words, Roy, not just a limb and a year." 

Roy can't help but snort. "These words mean nothing until it's too late Maes. Those no need to put such focus on them." 

Maes' hands slid off his face, his glasses left forgotten as Maes' dark eyes stared at Roy. The glare was piercing but that's not why Roy tenses. He knows what Maes' going to utter out in return will be more piercing than his glare and that is why Roy's body became tense. 

"I don't think you of all people get to say that Roy," and it's only then that Maes' eyes leave his to look down at Roy's wrist. 

Roy finishes his drink and orders another one after that.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Nina's death but before Barry the butcher. Edward and Alphonse are staying with the Hughes' after Tucker's arrest.


End file.
